Rest Your Head On My Shoulder
by faultymindpalace
Summary: Luna was minding her own business on the train when a certain war hero with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead decided to lean sleepily on her.
1. Chapter 1

She was comfortable sitting on the train. It was awfully queer of her to be there in the first place. One of many reasons is that, she's a wizard. She could floo or apparate easily, but she used muggle transportation. Her friends thought none of it, much to her appreciation. They have already gotten used to her weird quirks. Although, it took a lot of hard work and confusion for Luna Lovegood to get the hang of riding the London Metro. Now, however, she could take the train easily to any part of London she wished.

It was pointless to everyone she knew that didn't have any muggle blood in their veins, for her to making herself suffer with muggle transportation. But The Quibbler had gotten more hits once she recorded her experience on the fast pacing vehicle. She felt like a spy, dressing up in muggle clothes and hiding her robes and wand. Not risking to be identified. A note pad and pen in her hand and her surveying eyes gazing at each passenger.

After a few weeks though the story died down. A lot of wizards and other unoriginal journalists tried the tube themselves. It was an amusing sight to see. A group of people wearing long robes and carrying sticks, asking a very bewildered security guard for instructions. An annoying Rita Skeeter once tried it and almost fainted when she noticed all the crowded cars. She kept casting herself a cleansing charm every time someone bumped into her. She clearly thought it wasn't worth it when she went out of the car swearing like Lee Jordan in a very biased quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The muggles looked at her as she shrieked herself out into the streets. Luna was glad that Skeeter didn't hex the whole place.

It was a typical Tuesday morning where we find our silver haired witch in lo and behold, a train. She was sitting peacefully, holding a textbook about Nargles in her hand. She scanned the pages idly, waiting for the train to reach its destination. There are some wizards she seemed to recognize using the convenience of the horseless carriage. She greeted the ones who caught her eye. A few muggles were staring at her. Probably transfixed by the cover of her book.

The book looked ancient to those who are not acquainted by the wizarding world. It was bounded in brown leather. It gave off a smell that all old books have. On the cover was an enchanted picture of a witch walking down a forest. A silhouette to be in fact. A young wizard running up and down the cover and the spine trying to catch the magical creature.

Luna didn't know what would the muggles see of her book, but she didn't care. Most of them would shrug it off. Others would just stare at her blankly and with disbelief. She heard a pair of school girls hastily whispering to each other. They were pointing at her and giving each other weird gestures, like one was twirling her finger right around her ear, and a few snickers. Luna thought none of it. She was happy that she elicited those smiles from the teenage girls.

The train started moving and someone's head fell on her shoulder. The head belonged to who Luna recognized was the famous Boy-Who-Lived. She didn't notice him before, she sat. She just saw a tired man that hung his head, asleep. Luna was too transfixed in her own world that she didn't bloody noticed Lord Voldemort's nemesis.

Luna giggled slightly when she realized that Harry was still asleep as he rested his head on her shoulder. He snored lightly, a strong scent of alcohol in his breath. She didn't know which, probably a muggle brand. She widened her eyes as she figured it out. Harry is drunk or at least he was. He was clearly in deep sleep considering that he wasn't jostled awake by inertia. Judging by his stained blue shirt, which Luna thought was the only shirt he owned, and smoke infused brown jacket, he was out on the town getting drunk. Luna thought that if Harry were to be out somewhere he'd have Ron with him or any of his friends. Yet Harry looked alone. Alone and miserable. Even in sleep his mouth was set into a deep frown. He had dark moons under his eyes, telling Luna that he had't slept in a while.

Being the good natured friend she was, she let Harry lean into her more. She shifted carefully, not wanting to wake him. She finally breathed out a sigh when they were both comfortable with their position. She set her book down and looked at Harry, her curiosity piqued. His hair was oily and sweaty, like he didn't wash it for days. His scar was still visible and conspicuous as ever. Harry was branded by Lord Voldemort. The scar was a grim reminder and a ray of hope all at the same time. Reminder where as long as Harry had the scar, trouble will find him everywhere he went. A ray of hope because it signifies that the mightiest villains can be weakened and defeated.

His glasses were askew. Barely hanging from the bridge of his nose. His face was flushed and flecked in dust and dirt. He kept muttering muddled words in a slurry and grumpy voice. He shifted and tucked his head deeper on the crook of Luna's neck that she could feel his deep breaths on her skin, making her hair stand up on edge. His hair tickling her nose making her scrunch. She took in a breath and involuntarily, she sneezed. It wasn't loud or boisterous. The sound she made was a mix of a cat's hiss and a mouse's squeal.

Harry awoke with a jolt. He momentarily forgot here he was or what was happening. He whipped his head from left to right. His eyes wide and his body rigid. He reached for his wand until Luna's warm hand stopped his from reaching his pocket.

"It's okay Harry." she said, her voice soft and lulling. His green eyes met blue and Harry was still clouded in confusion. Was he with Luna the whole time? Why did he feel like crap? Harry rubbed his forehead and looked away, for a growing headache suddenly appeared. Harry wasn't aware that Luna's hand was still in his. Her warmth seeping through his cold callous hands. Did something happen between them?

"No. Nothing happened between us Harry."She laughed as if she read his mind. She squeezed his hand and let go. Harry already felt the absence of warmth. Luna fished something from her bag until she pulled out a thermos.

"Here. It'll help." She offered to him. He took it reluctantly, him still being confused and up in the air. He hardly recalled last night, and add in Luna and being in the train to the equation, its just a big massive blur.

"Don't worry. I just happen to sit next to you. You accidentally slept on me but judging from what you look as of the moment, you really needed it so I complied. I don't know how you ended up here but I guess you'd know." She said. Her eyes warm and inviting, complimenting her smile.

Harry gulped in, what he believed was tea. Knowing Luna, he hoped it was tea. the warm substance relaxed his tense muscles. Harry surveyed his surroundings. The memoried going back to him bit by bit. To Harry's dismay it wasn't just a regular night in town.

He scowled at the bitter memory. He was down in a muggle pub down in main street. Chugging down as much shots of whiskey as humanly possible. The bartender asked an inebriated Harry to leave once he couldn't pay back the drinks he ordered. He then walked drunkenly through the streets of London. Aimlessly and devoid of purpose. Like a moth to a flame, the lights of the train station were probably the one that lead him to sleep on the train like a homeless person.

Harry gulped down on the last drop of Luna's tea. Once he realized this, a splash of colour spread around his cheeks. Luna simply took the thermos with her and gave him a sandwich. Harry guessed it was her lunch for the day. Harry felt ashamed for making Luna give her food away like he's some stray dog begging.

"Take it." she offered. Harry was shocked still at how she read his face and movements. How good was Luna in Divination?

His hunger that he only now felt took over and he took the ham sandwich and devoured it slowly. Tasting it and appreciating it than wolfing it down. He gave a gratifying smile to Luna to which she replied with her sing-songy voice.

"Now, care to tell me why you ended up here?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

Harry stopped chewing and contemplated on what he was going to say to her. He wasn't going to pour out his feelings to her, especially here in public. He wanted to tell her though. There was something in her that made him feel welcomed. The way she could read his face and body language that he didn't need to say anything for her to know what was going through his head, he loved it. He straightened himself in a moment of self consciousness. Luna giggled as she noticed. Harry's heart leaped a little. A smile curved his lips as he chewed.

Suddenly the train stopped moving and Luna's smile fell. "I'm sorry Harry this is my stop." she said as she held her bag tighter and stood up. A moment of disappointment washed over Harry and he stood up too quickly, making him lose balance and lean over Luna.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he apologized quickly. She propped him up and fixed the lopsided glasses on his face. Her hands ghosting over his cheeks, Harry stood still. He was paralyzed by her touch, or the absence of it.

Luna rested her hands on her side once she was satisfied. She beamed a smile at him again and Harry felt his heart skip. She was shuffling against the wave of people and was apparently waiting for Harry to say something. For the life of him, he didn't know what. He wanted to invite her to dinner, or lunch or anywhere. He just wanted to be with her.

"How about you owl me, yeah?" she offered, a little irked by his lack of response. He nodded slightly, still gazing at her eyes. She leaned down and pecked on his grimy cheeks. Goosebumps started to spread like wildfire.

"Bye Harry." She said. She then became part of the sea of people. Inching her way out of the train, occasionally bumping into someone. A few seconds later she was out and about. The doors closed and Harry remained standing there. Still paralyzed and locked into position. He didn't know what had happened. All he knew was that he needed to see her again. Her silver hair that made her blue eyes pop. Her soft and gentle hands fumbling over a book about some bizarre creature even Harry didn't know about. He needed to her that voice of hers. That voice that made him feel like he was included into her little bubble of queerness. Of course their time together have been brief. During his time in Hogwarts he only spent a huge amount of time with her during a party. Even then he was distracted and wasn't really paying attention to her. What was happening now that really attracted him to her? Was it just a desperate attempt by his recently shattered heart? Probably. But as a brave Gryffindor he was ready to throw caution at the wind yeah?

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, running his hand on his hair. A hint of disgust was o his face when his hair felt oily and unclean. He heard snickering and found some teenage girls, looking at him and blushing. Whispering to each other about what had happened. Great.

* * *

**Author's** Note:I thought about this a lot and just wanted to write it out. How much this story progresses depends on the reviews this is getting. I know that this is an unusual ship at that but eh.. I like it. _**Read and review please i cannot stress it enough. review the hell**_ out_** of this. negative or positive whatever. **P.S. if there are any errors I am sorry in advance. When I upload the file words keep missing. hmm..__**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry took an hour to get back home to his little flat. It was small and cozy, good for two people. There was a kitchenette that was connected to the living room. One bedroom and a separate bathroom. The flat was decorated minimally, just a few picture frames and a potted plant Neville gave him once.

People asked why he lived like that. The wages of being an Auror were great and he still has a lot of money left from his parent's vault. Harry was just reluctant to spend it all yet. He was saving it for when he will start a family. Have at least a sense of financial security when he has a child or children. All he really needed was the right partner to start it with.

He expected to start his suburban dream with Ginny Weasley. For most of his Hogwarts years he was in love with the fiery ginger. Since the war and especially her brother Fred's death, she became distant and cold. They were still together of course, but Harry didn't have a clue on how to deal with her anymore. The war changed all of them, Harry knew that, but they all need to move on. Ron and Hermione had already married. Fleur and Bill already had a child. Even George, who was struck the most by his twin's death, had found comfort with Angelina. Why can't Ginny?

He settled in and noticed two owls perched atop his window sill. One was white as snow and his feathers looked clean and pampered while the other was a brown barn owl that looked a little worse for wear. Harry recognised the latter owl easily. The white bird looked regal and proud as it held an envelope in its beak while the other had a piece of parchment rolled and attached to its foot.

Harry took both papers and fed the owls some treats. Both flew away once they did what they were ordered to do. Harry read the piece of parchment first, knowing who had sent it.

_Harry, I need you. Please come back._

He knew in an instant that it was Ginny who wrote the missive. Her handwriting was a tad bit sloppy. It meant that she too had a night of drinking and was hung over, like him. They had a row last night. Ginny fumed at him and asked for them to split up. It was almost a weekly occurrence to be honest. They were always on and off again. Harry was getting tired of it but he never had the heart to leave her when she is still in the state of grief. But Harry questioned if his patience will last.

Harry placed the envelope which he didn't read yet in his desk and decided to go to the Burrow. He could change there since some of his clothing was kept there for the nights he gave Ginny some 'company'. Although, before he considered to apparate he wrote on a little pad of paper that he should owl Luna and ask her out for lunch.

"Not a lunch date, just lunch." he muttered to himself as he transcribed his note.

He left his flat and apparated to see his girlfriend.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and saw the little cottage that once housed seven red headed children. He entered the house to find Molly Weasley in the kitchen, washing the dishes.

"Harry darling! It's great to see you again." the Weasley matron said as she engulfed him in a tight hug.

"What happened dear? You smell like you've been dungbombed." she regarded. A blush appeared on Harry's cheeks as he tried to find a way to explain that he had been all night drinking and randomly riding trains.

"No matter. I have washed the clothes you left here and placed them in Ron's closet. Ron hasn't been in his room for years, not since he married Hermione." She regarded wistfully. "Sometimes I miss my rowdy children but at least now I get to have some peace and quiet. Anyway, you get yourself a bath while I fix you breakfast. Will that do you love?" she said and Harry couldn't help but smile. Even though he wasn't a part of the family she still treated him like her son. It was one thing that made his life easier to bear.

"Thank you Molly." he thanked his pseudo mother.

He left her there, busy with the silverware as he climbed upstairs to get better dressed. He cleaned himself up and showered. After, he went to Ginny's room only to find that she wasn't dressed with anything but a baggy sweater that hemmed at just above her knees. Her hair was a mess and her eyes seemed bloodshot but sober.

"Harry!" she exclaimed as she jumped out of her bed. She quickly hugged him and pulled him into a kiss. Harry shivered as her tongue slid across his lips,her mouth tasting like fire whiskey. Ginny groaned as Harry's lips remained shut. Though, Harry wasn't in the mood for the make up sex. Although he admitted that he enjoyed it after the first few times but in the present it was getting boring, like a routine.

"Ginny, I don't think it's a good time. Especially after we had a fight last night." he said as he pulled his mouth away from hers.

The way they used to kiss felt so exciting and sensual but now it felt like her lips were dry.

"Oh Harry." she exclaimed, frustrated and her lips set into a pout. "C'mon. We didn't mean the words we said last night. Plus, I need your comfort." the way she said the last sentence made Harry's stomach turn.

He sighed and nudged her away a little. "Ginny. I am not some booty call." he said. Ginny looked abashed and her eyebrows shot up. "Look, you're still grieving and I understand but you can't just use me and sex to distract yourself from your emotions."he continued.

Her eyebrows furrowed and a fire of anger ignited inside of her. Here we go again.

"No. You don't understand." she said as she made towards the bed and sat at the edge. Her fingers were gripping the sheets, hard.

"We all lost someone Ginny. I know you love your brother but we all need to move one. Hell, even George is starting to recover with Angelina's help. Why can't you?"he argued, standing right in front of her.

"It's because they all got someone okay?!" she shouted. Harry felt shocked and hurt at the same time. "Ron's got 'Mione. George has Angelina. Percy's got this job which he loves. Bill has Fleur and Charlie even has his bloody dragons!"

"How about me Ginny?!" he shouted back as he felt his throat close. "I have been with you through it all. I have been patient and comforting for you. I love you Ginny. Am I not good enough?" he asked. His voice quivering as it showed his pained and betrayed expression.

Ginny looked down and Harry fought himself from holding her as he saw she was trembling and sobbing quietly.

"No." she squeaked. Harry never thought his heart would be in this much pain since he saw Sirius die. His fists were balled and his jaw clenched.

"Okay then." he said, his voice breaking. He made his way out of Ginny's room and he heard a crash. He fought himself to go inside and try to make peace with her but he was done. He was tired of her mood swings, her cold indifference towards him. Harry reckoned that Ginny haven't even told him she loved him in weeks.

With all that pain and hurt he never really got angry though. He didn't think he had the right to. Ginny was still grieving, still fixing herself, but can't he be at least be selfish for once?

He left the Burrow in a hurry. He slammed the door as he went out agitated, leaving a perplexed Molly to ponder on how she could help her daughter get Harry back. She knew fully well of their situation and thought if those two lovebirds won't make up soon then she'll have to give that extra push.

* * *

He considered his options. He could go to Hermione and Ron, hoping that they would give advice, but there was nothing they said that he hadn't already heard. They would tell him to be patient with her, to understand her. He does. He does so much but he couldn't help feel tired.

Nobody would understand his side of the story. That he too was suffering a different kind of pain. But has anyone regarded him? Has anyone asked if he was happy? No. Harry felt a metallic taste in his tongue as he felt like he was used.

He was back at his flat pacing in his living room. He needed advice but nobody would talk to him without having some sort of bias for Ginny. He needed someone who could be a fence sitter on this. Someone who can level out the field and finally acknowledge Harry's melancholic situation.

He sat down and looked at the letter he received earlier. It was white with gold swirls lacing the edges. It was crisp and had a faint rose scent. He got his letter opener and opened it. There was an invitation inside. In an elegant cursive script written in black ink, the letter read:

_Dear Harry James Potter,_

_You are cordially invited to the Yule Charity Ball this 28th of August. The program will start at 7:30 in the evening at the Malfoy Manner since they have been so generous as to sponsor this event. The theme is the famous muggle play : A Midsummer Night's Dream. You may bring a plus one. We hope you'll attend._

Harry groaned internally and externally. He ran his hair over his black locks and sighed. There was going to be another bloody ball. Harry had mostly unfortunate experiences with parties and gatherings and to think that this ball was to be held at Malfoy Manner! Harry was astounded.

He and Draco Malfoy weren't that friendly after the war but he gained new found respect for him as he switched sides at the last minute. Although Harry wasn't sure if his motives were good. For the most part, Ron would often imply that he switched sides knowing that Vodemort was going to lose. Harry was skeptic until he saw Draco assist with rebuilding and fixing the damage at Hogwarts.

Harry remembered Draco casting spells and charms to rebuild the damaged walls and fixtures. He was alone in his endeavors though. Draco didn't mind the lack of company. If anything, he wanted it. Nobody wanted to talk to him and he didn't want anyone to talk to him. Although Harry distinctly remembered a light haired witch who would often seek Draco's silent company. She would give him food when he needed rest and often irk him of her mindless trivia. Yes, Harry remembered Luna being Draco's only companion.

Harry's mind drifted back to the incident in the train. It was a coincidence. A very queer and happy coincidence. Then as if a lightbulb turned on in his head. A single thought pierced his mind. Luna.

Luna could help him. Luna can be there for him without bias or judgment. Harry found the letter he wrote earlier for Luna. As he wrote to her to meet him at Hogsmeade so they could go out for lunch, He called out to Hedwig. Harry instructed the white owl and she gave him a peck on his palm in understanding. She then flew out and left Harry with a smile on his face and a glint of eagerness in his eyes.

* * *

**Author's notes: **'Sup pouffiasse? Sorry for the long update but life is getting in the way. I know, I know. Well, I hope things are getting clearer to you as you read the story and this is not some AntiGinny fanfic its just that she is still battling her grief and what not and oh well. Just tell meif you love it or hate it becuase it makes me feel like people want me to continue or not.

I think I'm changing this fic to M just in case. :3


End file.
